


Softly Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Softly Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attackfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/gifts).



Sabriel wrapped the thick blanket tighter around herself. A mug of tea, long grown cold, sat on the small table next to her chair. She pulled her feet up into the chair to cover them too with the blanket. A draft, that no one could find the source of, wicked the heat away from any exposed skin. 

The school was cold and dark. Her eyes had adjusted as well as they could, but she wasn’t looking at any of the familiar shadows around her. Her gaze was focused out the window. The snow was falling at an angle. A strong wind was coming from the north. The wind carried the magic to the school’s doorstep. The wind was so strong that she was surprised that the school had electricity at all right now. The tick tick tick of her clock told her that it was still running just fine. 

There was a flash of light. It came from outside. There was no noise. If it was lightning or an explosion then it must have been far away or maybe the sound was muffled by the snow. She hoped it was lightning or an explosion. Either was far better than some of the things she had read about in the Book of the Dead.

A yawn forced its way out. She was probably going to get in trouble for staying up so late, even if tomorrow was a holiday. Sabriel twisted in her chair and picked up the mug of tea and drank every last bitter drop.

She wasn’t going to go to bed, not yet. She wasn’t the Abhorsen, that was her father. She wasn’t a teacher, a soldier, or anything like that. Right now, she was just a student.

But she couldn’t just go to sleep now, not while it was snowing in the middle of summer.


End file.
